True Lovers' Eve
by UNseated4TH
Summary: When Chopper goes out on his first date, Zoro secretly tags along to assure the little doctor gets by fine. However, it seems Zoro's not the only one who's had this idea. Soon he and Sanji have set themselves up for more than they'd bargained for...[not actually yaoi]


**Like almost all my oneshots, this was completely written on a whim. At least it was when I started it months ago, but then it got forgotten about a few times. But here it is now, finished in its full glory. I thought it would make a good Valentine's Day fic, though I suppose it's a little late. Oh well. It's finished. Yes, I guess there's a little ChopperXoc, but she hasn't got any lines and doesn't even have a mentioned name. This story is about Zoro and Sanji. It's intended to be platonic, but I guess it could be read as something more if you so desire. Enjoy.**

* * *

**True Lovers' Eve**

It was during breakfast that morning that Chopper chose to make the announcement. He waited until after the food had been served and was mostly gone (which didn't take long), and everyone was settled as could be, before shyly speaking up.

"I won't be at dinner tonight," was all he said. His sentence was short, to the point, and (hopefully) one that would not rise further questioning.

"And why's that?" Sanji asked as he placed another plate of fresh pancakes on the table, which was quickly inhaled by Luffy.

"Oh, I will be having dinner," Chopper assured him, "Just not here…"

"Where are you having it then?" Usopp asked.

"Umm…Well…" Chopper hadn't planned what he'd say upon being questioned further. "I'm meeting with someone…"

"It's that girl isn't it, Chopper?" Robin asked with a knowing smile.

Chopper looked down at his hooves and blushed as he muttered a small "Yes".

Today was their second last day on the island. They'd been here nearly a week and they'd be leaving tomorrow. In the time they'd spent here, Chopper had befriended a young woman around his age, give or take a year. And she was a fruit user. It just so happened that she was the user of the Red-Deer fruit and had a few forms that were similar to Chopper's walk and brain-points. Maybe she wasn't a reindeer, but she was some variety of deer and that was close enough.

"That's great Chopper!" Luffy congratulated, somehow missing the point that Chopper was going on a date, and more concerned in the fact that there would be food, "Make sure you can out-eat her."

"Uhh…sure."

"Well since you're not going to be here for dinner, I should change my plans slightly," Sanji said, "Though I'm not entirely sure what I'll make tonight anyway."

"Why not have the night off, Sanji-kun?" Nami suggested, "We won't be back at this island for a long time. Tonight we should go out and enjoy it."

"What a wonderful idea, Nami-swan," Sanji twirled about, "Right then, morons. It's free for all tonight. Go into town and do what you like."

And so, with minimal fuss, it was settled.

* * *

Zoro sat up on the deck and went about his daily workout routine, vaguely contemplating the events of the morning. He was midway through his five-hundred and eighty-fifth sit-up when he realised he had company. Chopper was a few paces from him, looking on with the same admiration he always held. But there was something else as well. Something Zoro couldn't quite place.

"Umm, Zoro…" Chopper enquired once he realised he had the swordsman's attention, indicating he wanted to talk.

Zoro continued his workout. "Yes, Chopper?"

"What should I do while I'm on the date?"

"Huh? I don't know, why are you asking me that?"

"I don't know," Chopper said with a shrug.

"Why not ask the ero-cook?" Zoro suggested. "That guy is lady's-man extraordinaire. If anyone knows about that kind of thing, it's him."

"I can't find him," Chopper grumbled, "He's probably gone out to buy supplies for when we leave."

Zoro sighed, but continued his sit-ups. "Go and ask someone else," he advised, "I don't know much about this kind of stuff. You'd be better off asking Usopp or even one of the girls."

Without saying any more words, Chopper returned back the way he'd come.

* * *

By late afternoon, Zoro was pacing the deck of the ship tirelessly.

Little Chopper was going on a date. It was hard to get his mind around. That naïve, gullible little thing who still sometimes slipped into his bed after some nightmare would be courting a girl out to dinner tonight. Zoro pondered a while longer. Weren't dates for adults? But then it occurred to him that little Chopper was, in fact, going on eighteen, and wouldn't be a child for much longer.

"He's got to grow up at some point," he muttered to himself, though was still unable to shake the thought that age was irrelevant, and that Chopper would remain a child in mind for a long time to come.

Putting the thought aside, he ceased his pacing and entered the galley. Inside, Chopper was getting ready for his date. He'd been dressed in a little suit, of which Usopp was currently helping him do up the tie and giving him a few pointers, as Franky bawled in the corner something about the little bro growing up so fast. Half an hour later, Chopper was ready to go. The girls fussed over him for one last minute before he departed the ship and headed into town. Zoro watched Chopper leave from up in the crow's nest, before getting back to his training routine by doing a set of push-ups. After only one hundred, he returned to the men's quarters and got changed.

Ten minutes later, Zoro stood and observed his reflection in the only mirror in the men's quarters. He wore a dark coat over his usual clothes and concealing his swords—though it was a summer island, nights were chilly—with a black hood covering his green hair. A good cover, he wouldn't stand out in a crowd. Chopper defiantly wouldn't recognise him at least. Once he was satisfied, he exited the ship, using the best of his memory to locate the restaurant Chopper would be meeting his date at. He couldn't get lost this time.

All the same, it still took him easily twenty minutes to find the place (even though it was in clear view of the ship). He looked upon the restaurant with its shiny red roof and nodded. Yes, this was the place. He entered the foyer and lined up, waiting to be seated. It was a popular place; looking out into the restaurant, he could see tables lining the walls and interior, many occupied as people enjoyed their nights out. Even out in the foyer, a number of people were lined up.

But it shouldn't be too hard to get a table for one, Zoro figured. Preferably if he could get one fairly close to where Chopper was seated, so he could monitor him from a safe distance. A few moments passed and the number of people in front of him lessened, and he drew closer to the front of the line. It would not be long until he was seated. With only two sets of people in front of him, Zoro was taken by surprise when someone ran into him from behind as a result of a new wave of customers shoving their way into the building.

"Sorry about that," the man muttered, swiftly stepping away from Zoro.

"Don't worry about it," Zoro shrugged it off.

There was a moment's pause, before the man and Zoro immediately turned and looked one another in the eye.

"Marimo!" the man glared at him.

"Dart-board!" Zoro responded, partially taken aback by the unexpected presence of his crewmate, "Watch where you're going, damnit!"

"What are you doing here?!" Sanji hissed.

"I'm looking out for Chopper if you have to know," Zoro responded, "What are _you_ doing?!"

"That's what I was planning on doing!" Sanji responded.

However, in the time that had passed between the two discovering each other's presence, the customers in front of them had been shown to their tables.

The clerk in front of them cleared his throat. "Table for two?" he questioned.

Zoro and Sanji ceased their bickering and glanced at the clerk. "Well-"

"Yes? Alright then. A table for these two, Reggie."

A flamboyantly dressed man ambled over to them and proceeded to lead them through the restaurant. Before long, they were seated at a small table. Reggie lit a fresh, elegant candle which stood in the middle of the rose petal-laden table. It flickered gently as he left.

"Looks like we're in this together now, cook," Zoro said, "Don't ruin it by screwing up."

"That's what I should be saying," Sanji shot back, "Although I see you've covered your hair, so that should help matters a bit."

The two simultaneously glanced over from where they were sitting, to another table which was framed to their advantage by an artistic cluster of indoor pot-plants. Chopper and his date were sitting there, chatting away about something Zoro couldn't hear and looking as though they were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

_Well at least _someone_ is,_ Zoro thought to himself, eyeing the cook opposite him.

"Okay, this is good," Sanji said, retracting his gaze from the pair and flicking through the menu on the table, "We have a vantage point. We can see them, but they can't see us unless they try to."

Zoro let his single eye scan the room and realised that aside from himself and the cook, it was filled with couples who were enjoying dinner together, looking deep into each other's eyes and all that kind of romance stuff. He then eyed Sanji and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Sanji either didn't notice or _pretended _not to notice.

"So…" he said after a moment to break the silence, "Uhh…what food are you gonna get?"

Sanji flickered through the menu, observing what the restaurant had to offer. "I don't know," he answered after a long pause, "Maybe I'll get a seafood dish…"

The sound of a throat being cleared alerted them to Reggie's presence. The young man stood before them, notepad in hand and ready to take their orders. "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

Zoro quickly glanced over to where Chopper and his date were sitting, their lack of menus indicating that they'd already ordered. "Uhhh…that," he said, pointing to a random dish on the menu.

Reggie nodded, scribbling the order onto his notepad. "And for your boyfriend…?"

The reactions from Zoro and Sanji were instantaneous and aggressive.

"What the hell?! Marimo isn't my boyfriend, shit-head!"

"Do you think I _want _to be out at dinner with this tight-assed ero-cook, asswipe?"

It was then that the two realised they'd been quite loud, and that Chopper was slowly turning his head to look over. Sanji quickly grabbed a menu and hid himself and Zoro behind it. He peered back over at Chopper's table only when he was sure the little reindeer had looked away again, and had no idea he or Zoro were there. He sighed in relief and set down the menu.

"Sorry, sorry, pardon my assumption," Reggie apologised thoroughly, "It's just that if you take a look around, you'll see that the majority of our customers are couples. We don't call ourselves 'Couple's Corner' for nothing, you know. And of course there's the fact that tonight is True Lovers' Eve."

Zoro and Sanji both paled.

"True…"

"…Lovers'…"

"…Eve?"

"Don't you know about it?" the waiter asked, "True Lovers' Eve is a tradition on this island. You're meant to spend the night with someone you love."

Zoro and Sanji stared at each other for a moment before looking back to the waiter.

"Well shit," Sanji said.

The waiter left and Zoro and Sanji to contemplate their predicament and he took their orders to the kitchen.

Sanji was largely unimpressed. "I should be spending tonight with Nami-swan, but here I am, stuck with you."

"You can leave if you want," Zoro said, eyes flicking back to Chopper's table, "But I'm staying here."

Sanji muttered something, but remained firmly seated. "I'm not abandoning Chopper," he said firmly, "I'm doing this for him. Not for you."

"Good. I should hope so."

* * *

Not long after dinner, Zoro and Sanji quietly followed Chopper and his date out of the restaurant and down the main street of the town. True to what Reggie had told them, 'True Lovers Eve' had swept the island in spirit. Small stalls of bouquets and alike trinkets lined the main street in swirls of romantic reds and pinks. Couples loitered about the place, often hand in hand, buying gifts for one another from the stalls, or gazing at one another in adoration.

The pair stood back a fair distance as Chopper and the red deer girl approached a floral store and Chopper proceeded to buy for her a pretty scarlet flower. Zoro eyed Sanji for a moment as the pair continued from the store.

"Well I'm not buying you one," he stated bluntly.

"I don't want one form you, shitty swordsman," the cook snapped in response as they resumed following Chopper from a safe distance.

They walked until the road began to slope downwards towards a tranquil waterway.

"They're heading down to the river," Sanji observed.

"What's down that way?" Zoro asked, watching the two little forms head down to the river hand-in-hand.

Sanji paled in the moonlight as he observed the two stop to read a sign, before heading to a shed by a river.

"Well, cook?" Zoro prompted, "You've seen more of this place than I have. What's down there?"

"The swan boats," Sanji answered.

As though to confirm this statement, a large, plastic creature emerged along the narrow channel beneath an arching bridge. A pair of lovers sat within its confines, looking deep into one another's eyes.

"How are we going to follow them when they're on one of those?" Zoro questioned distastefully as the boat disappeared into a heart-shaped tunnel.

Sanji gulped. "We do what they do."

"No," Zoro breathed as a second boat containing another couple (who this time were leaning in on each other lovingly) emerged from beneath the bridge, "Oh no…"

"Hey," Sanji said, "I don't like this any more than you do. But if we turn around now, what would we have accomplished? We're doing this for Chopper, remember?"

"I know that, shit-cook."

They continued down the hill and arrived in the boatshed in time to see the swan containing Chopper and his date disappear around a bend. A lone worker stood towing boats in as other couples exited, having thoroughly enjoyed their joy rides. Zoro noted a gift shop towards the way out, and the hordes of couples within who were purchasing merchandise. He returned his attention to the worker.

"What'll it be?" the man asked.

"Boat, please," Zoro requested bluntly.

The worker pulled the next swan boat along and indicated for them to step inside.

Sanji went first, sliding into the comfortably-fashioned seat and frowned when he noticed it tilted inwards, intentionally positioned so that its two occupants would be forced to lean against one another.

"I'm only doing this for Chopper's sake," Zoro muttered begrudgingly as he ambled into the seat beside Sanji, making the extra effort to rock the boat as much as possible if only to annoy the cook.

He didn't succeed.

"We've established that," Sanji replied, shifting uncomfortably against the swordsman.

The boatkeeper seemed to be in higher spirits.

"It's nice to see a pair like you," he said, "Keep doing what you're doing! You have my full support."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sanji snapped.

"Well you know," the man continued, "Often when I go out with my partner, he and I get a few strange looks from members of the public. But times are changing! There are brighter days for us and those like us still!"

"We're not a couple!" Zoro and Sanji snapped in unison.

"Alright, alright. Sorry for the assumption. You two enjoy your ride, okay?"

The two grunted in response as they set off down the artificial river and away from the supportive boatkeeper. It wasn't long before Chopper and his date were in sight once again. Their swan boat and the water it drifted on were illuminated by the lights that coiled around the branches of overhanging trees in hues of purples and light reds. Sanji noted the smooth mood music playing from hidden speakers along the channel. It was all very romantic, except for the Zoro part. The tilting of the seats toward one another wasn't helping matters either. Sanji shifted uncomfortably as he and the swordsman were forced to almost lean against one another. He put his energy into moving as far from Zoro as he could, but would always find himself sliding back down towards the swordsman. It wasn't long at all before he'd had enough.

"Oi, shove over Marimo," he said, "You're taking up too much space."

"_You _shove over," Zoro retorted, pushing against him in return.

"Cut that out!" Sanji demanded, swinging his leg up to kick.

Zoro blocked the blow with the sheath of one of his katanas. "_You _cut it out!"

* * *

Robin wandered down a festive path, taking a moment to admire the various attractions as she did so. Beside her, Franky was also enjoying the atmosphere. The pair made their way along the main street, not exchanging many words, but rather appreciating the sensory highlights of their surroundings, as well as one another's company. Before long, they reached a slope leading down towards a small channel, which was illuminated nicely in the night by fairy lights in the trees and glowing pastel candles along the banks.

"Oh look," she said, indicating to a pale swan boat bobbing along the channel, "It's Zoro and Sanji."

And there they were. The crew's swordsman and cook were indeed sharing one of the swan-boats, bickering all the while. It seemed as though they were attempting one of their frequent brawls, though the confinements of the boat seemed to be restricting them.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves," Franky commented off-handily.

They continued watching as the pair disappeared into the heart-shaped 'tunnel of love'.

"You know Robin, I think it would be pretty super if we were to have a go on one of those things as well."

"That's not such a bad idea," Robin said with a smile.

* * *

"Never again," Sanji spat as he and Zoro unceremoniously scrambled out of the too-small boat. "I'm never getting into a boat with you again."

"You're going to have to if you want to leave this island," Zoro pointed out.

"Shut up! You know what I mean."

The boatkeeper from earlier came and pulled the now empty boat along for the next waiting couple, and Zoro and Sanji exited the building. Unfortunately, exiting involved going via the souvenir shop, where the photos taken by a camera at the end of the boat ride sat ready and waiting to be purchased.

Sanji gazed at the five photos currently on display above the counter. There first three couples were people he didn't know, but seemed to be very much infatuated with one another. He scanned his gaze across them. The first couple didn't even seem to know the camera was there, and were looked into each other's gaze, their eyes showing nothing but true adoration. The next couple may or may not have known about the camera, but were shown to be busily going about a perfectly-timed kiss at any rate. The next pair were gazing up at the camera, leaning in on each other and grinning broadly. Next were Chopper and the little red deer girl, who smiled shyly hoof in hoof. Sanji caught himself smiling at the picture. Then came his and Zoro's photo. It was quite a lot different from the previous four. This was probably largely due to the fact that none of the other's pictures involved one of the two kicking their leg up against the other, whilst the other wielded a katana and returned the respective snarl. It was certainly a unique photo, and Sanji cursed the fact it existed. Though he supposed if there _had_ to be a photo of he and the Marimo on one of those swan…things, he was glad it was the way it was, and not like one of the other four…Needless to say he guessed that Zoro shared the sentiment, and the two quickly left before they could be pressured into buying merchandise of their picture.

Zoro shuddered once they'd exited the building. "Glad we're out of there."

They sighted Chopper and his date about fifty metres ahead of them, heading toward a small beachside fair. Lanterns lit the street leading there, highlighting the festivities within.

"Alright," Sanji said, "This is good. We just need to keep an eye on them."

After about fifteen minutes of following the two through the fair, it became clear that so long as they stuck around the rides, the two deer would remain close in sight. When the two boarded a dynamically heart-shaped carrousel that Zoro and Sanji would sooner volunteer to mop the Marine HQ than be seen on together, they decided to have a five minute break for the duration of the ride.

"I'm thirsty," Zoro announced, heading for the drink stand.

Sanji followed.

A young woman stood within the stall, selling drinks to the passing customers. "What can I get for you?" she asked with a smile.

"Uuuuhh…" Zoro pondered, "Sake will do."

"And for your boyfriend…?"

"HE'S NOT MY—you know what, forget it. He'll have what I'm having."

The young woman handed across two sakes and accepted the money, and Zoro and Sanji headed back to the carrousel in time to see Chopper and his date stepping off. They stood behind a stall to avoid being seen, before continuing their pursuit.

* * *

Nami sat on the balcony of a rowdy restaurant overlooking the fair. She and the other three had spent the evening together, enjoying the festivities of the fair. And now they were settling down for dinner, or at least trying to.

"That's Zoro-san and Sanji-san down there," Brook noticed, indicating to the pair as they walked along side-by-side, headed for the beach, "And is that Chopper-san and that girl just ahead of them?"

"They've been following them all night," Nami said.

"What? Those two have been spending tonight together?" Usopp asked and laughed, "Ah man, I wonder how many times they've been mistaken for gay."

"Well if they didn't know what night tonight was when they left, they certainly do now," Nami said as they observed a keen florist corner their swordsman and cook and try to sell them roses.

"What's up with everything tonight anyway?" Luffy asked as he cleaned off a leg of meat, "There's a fair and rides and that's really fun, but what's with all the love stuff?"

"Tonight if True Lovers' Eve on this island," Nami replied, "Apparently it's a night you're meant to spend with someone you love. It's not just romantic love though. True Lovers Eve is a festival that celebrates all sorts of love. A lot of people interpret love as 'romance', but really, romantic love is only one type of love, only a small part of what love encompasses. There are plenty of other types."

"Like how I love meat?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, Luffy. Like how you love meat."

"And how I love panties?"

"Yes, Brook."

"Well then Nami-san, I think this is a good occasion. So may I-"

"No."

"But you don't know what I was going to ask," Brook said.

"Yes I do," Nami said, "But what I was trying to say is that 'love' can be interpreted into many things. Nakama, for example."

"What? Even them?" Usopp asked, staring at the swordsman and cook doubtfully as the pair began visibly picking on each other, even from their distance.

"Well…" Nami said, "They are Nakama, aren't they?"

* * *

The fair was behind them. Now there was only the seaside. Zoro and Sanji watched as the two took to walkpoint and continued their trot along the beach, their hooves scuffing through the powdery sand as they went. After a while they came to a stop, simply resting in the sand and watched as the gentle waves rolled in.

Sanji and Zoro had gone into the forest just by the sand for further concealment, and stopped a short distance from the two deer, though still out of earshot.

"They'll see us if we go too much closer," Zoro explained.

Sanji gave a nod and the two of them sat down, their backs against the trees.

"So…" Sanji began after a few minutes of nothing happening, "How's the sake?"

Zoro shrugged as he finished the bottle, "Not too bad, I guess. Not as good as the stuff on the ship though." He took another swig, "The food's better on the ship as well."

Sanji chuckled.

"What's so funny, cook?"

"It's just that tonight bought back memories," Sanji responded, "You know, when I went on my first date with a girl, we had Patty and Carne secretly following us the entire day. They were pretty obvious about it as well, those idiotic bastards. But now look at me; I'm doing the exact same thing," he removed the cigarette from his mouth momentarily in order to exhale a cloud of smoke and take a sip of sake, "Now I understand that they were doing it because they cared about me. Man, I miss those shitty morons…"

Zoro listened on as Sanji continued to reflect.

"You know, we used to fight and argue all the time. But that's how we showed each other affection. It's how I learnt to show affection to people who aren't ladies."

Zoro snorted.

"Oi, it's true! It doesn't feel right if there's no one there you can just let it out with, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Zoro admitted, "So do you miss that part? Arguing and fighting each other that way all the time?"

Sanji smiled. "I don't need to."

* * *

Sometime later, Zoro and Sanji reboarded the Thousand Sunny. They had watched as the two deer bid their goodbyes, and Chopper would probably not be far behind them.

"Pity," Sanji muttered, "She's a good match for him as well. I wonder if they'll meet again one day."

"Who knows," Zoro said with a shrug.

They arrived back at the Sunny in time to meet Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Brook as they returned from their night's adventures.

"Nami-san~" Sanji twirled obnoxiously, "Did you miss me?"

"Zoro! Sanji!" Luffy waved at them, "Did you go on any of the rides at the fair? Usopp and I went on the rollercoaster four times in a row!"

Usopp looked less energised by the experience. "It wouldn't stop," he lamented.

"Hi everyone!" Chopper's voice came, as the doctor scurried over to meet them, "Did you all have a good time tonight?"

"Yes! There was a rollercoaster, Chopper."

"Chopper! How was the date?" Nami asked.

"It was fun!"

"And how was yours?" Usopp questioned the swordsman and cook.

In return, the sniper received a respective whack and kick. "Ahh…that bad, was it?" he asked from where he was crouched on the ground.

"It wasn't a date!"

Robin and Franky arrived last to meet everyone else's chaos as they boarded the ship.

"Seems as though you all had exciting nights," Robin said with a small laugh.

"Oi, thanks for the swan boat idea, bro," Franky muttered across to Zoro, "It worked super well."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zoro responded quickly.

"It's so clear tonight," Brook observed, looking up at the wonderful night sky, "I can see so many stars, and I don't even have eyes to see them with! Yohoho!"

The rest of the crew looked up and admired the way the thousands of stars all contrasted so differently and clearly against the black slate. They stood there for what felt like a while, but was in reality probably only a few seconds. Just a few moments of silence as they stood with one another, enjoying the sight.

"I'm going to us get some drinks," Sanji said eventually.

"Yosh! Get some food too Sanji, we'll have a party!"

"In that case, I'll supply some music for us, yohoho!"

Sanji smiled as he approached the galley, and noticed Zoro nearby. Before he entered the galley, he cleared his throat. "Oi, Marimo."

Zoro looked over.

"It was a good time. Apart from the swan boat, of course. It wasn't very shitty, I mean."

Zoro almost looked as though he were smiling, but turned away again before Sanji could be sure. Just when he thought Zoro wound't reply at all, the swordsman's voice uttered a short but genuine response.

"Yeah. Not that shitty at all."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope this story flowed alright, seeing as it took me so long to type, with all the stops and starts. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. And Happy (late) Valentine's Day! Even though I have never celebrated it in my life and probably never will.**


End file.
